1. Field
Embodiments relate to an optical adhesive composition for displays, an optical adhesive film prepared from the same, and a display panel including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent development of electric, electronic, and communications technologies, various electric devices using a touch window or touch screen device (in which a touch panel and an LCD window panel are integrated) have been considered. An optically clear adhesive (OCA) film may be included between a window glass sheet and a glass panel of a touchscreen sensor. The OCA film may be used for bonding layers to stack when manufacturing an LCD or for bonding a touchscreen of a mobile phone. The OCA film may transmit at least 97% of light irradiated thereto, thus having transparency like, e.g., glass. Further, the OCA film may increase screen definition while providing good adhesion, as compared with a double-sided tape.